Sandy Brown
Sandy Brown is the main protagonist of The Noozles anime show. She is a 12-year-old girl who has a plush toy koala sidekick named Blinky (who could be activated via a rub from two noses together, which is a 'Noozle') who has a sister named Pinky. History Sandy met Pinky and Blinky while staying at her Grandma Brown's house. The next day Grandma Brown came to stay at Sandy's house while her mother was away on business. It was during her stay that grandma unwittingly made the discovery that Pinky and Blinky were living creatures. Sandy, Mark, Emily and Olivia were discussing Olivia's TV party when Mark made the comment that Emily wasn't attractive enough to ever be on television. Sandy heard this and stood up for her friend, declaring that she was going to show both Mark and Olivia they're wrong by getting on TV herself. Later that evening she was talking with her mom, who is a reporter, and found out that the only reason Olivia got the role was because she looked good in a bathing suit. This gave Sandy the impression that she had to do the same. After showing her mom how she looked in her bathing suit, Pinky convinced her that she's going about it all wrong. In order to get on television she needs to do something to make her stand out from everybody else. That gave her the idea to try and convince Blinky to appear on television, but he refused. Later that evening, when he was stolen from her bedroom window, she remembered how they had argued and felt that it was all her fault that Blinky was gone. The next morning she decided to go looking for Blinky, thinking that he couldn't have gone too far. While looking for Blinky, out in the streets of Paris, Pinky shows up and says she is worried about her brother and wants to help her find him. Sandy lets her tag along by having her grab hold of her arm tight. The two of them find Blinky being chased by a dog through the city streets and call out to him. It would have been a happy reunion except that when the dog caught up to Blinky he licked Blinky's nose and caused him to fall sleep. Sandy goes to check on him and he is suddenly snatched away by Spike and Frankie. All the commotion from Blinky's adventure alone caught the attention of both the police and the local news. She appeared on the local news station and managed to get on television before Olivia. When Sandy was asked to enter a painting in a school contest she rushed home to give Blinky a noozle and tell him the good news. Her teacher, Mr. Malisse called on her and Mark to inform them that they were both picked to compete in the school art contest. As she was explaining this to Blinky, Pinky showed up and bet a ton of eucalyptus that she wouldn't win the contest. As the two begin to argue Blinky reminds Sandy she should focus on what she's going to draw for the contest. Sandy first decides to draw a bowl of fruit, yet she finds out that drawing that on empty stomach isn't such a good idea. She goes to Blinky for ideas who suggests she draws her mother. Her attempt to draw her mother fails when she won't sit still long enough to be a proper model. She returns to her room and asks Blinky for help, then Pinky appears and mentions she's been traveling all over the world while they've been too busy focusing on the contest to pay any attention to her, and that gives Sandy a new idea. She convinces to Blinky to take her around the world in search of the perfect thing to draw. He uses his watch to transport her to New York, the South pole, and Africa. In Africa she spots a porcupine and askes Blinky to freeze him with his watch. The next day, at school, she shows her drawing to the other kids and Mark accuses her of cheating. He thinks she copied the drawing. Sandy tells him that she actually saw the park in Africa and Mark just laughs at her asking "How could you have gone to Africa and back in one day?" just as Mr. Malisse enters the classroom. He grabs the drawing and tells him that Sandy cheated and she is unable to convince him otherwise. Personality Sandy is the inquisitive and thought girl. Citation *https://noozles.fandom.com/wiki/Sandy_Brown - Taken from Noozles Fandom Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids